It's Always Been You
by HarmonyWasOnceJamesAndLily
Summary: "Ginny, If I Was On Your Side From The Start, I Fought With You And Not Against You…Could It Have Been Me Over Potter?"


All He Needed Was Someone To Show Him The Light. And Then He Found Her. She Was Full Of Life. A Beautiful Star Shinning Dow On Him, Brightening His Life. She Had Beauty In All She Was While He Was Dragged Down A Wrong Path. But Then She Appeared And Everything Changed. She Helped Him To Become His Own Person And Pave His Own Path. And At The Very End, Did Their Paths Cross. Fire And Ice. Good And Evil. "But There Is A Bit Of Good In Every Evil," She Has Taught Him. His Life Is Brighter Now. He Had Friends. He Has A Family Kinder Than The One He Had Before And He Can Make Better Mistakes. She Showed Him The World. And This Is Their Story…

The Day They Officially Met Each Other. The Real Person Inside. Not The Person They Were Taken To Be. She Sat By The Lake, Crying For Not Only Her Losses But For The Other's As Well. Everyone In Hogwarts Was Family. You Didn't Have To Know The Person To Be Connected. And They Had Just Lost So Many.

He Found Her There, Alone. He Wanted To Think Things Over. This Was Usually The Place He Chose To Wonder About Himself And His Choices. But Someone Else Had The Same Idea. He Would Know It Was Her From A Mile Away. Her Silky, Red Hair Sprawled Out Messily. Ginevera Was A Weasley. And What He Was Taught To Believe Was. A Mistake. But Hadn't His Whole Life Been A Mistake? Why Not Make Another.

He Sat Down Next To Her On The Edge Of The Land. If He Would Have Stretched His Legs Out, They Would Have Been Engulfed By The Deep, Murky Water. She Turned To Look At Him. Her Red Hair Already Made Her Pale But Despite The Big Red Blotches, She Looked As White As A Fresh Peace Of Parchment. You Could Almost Look Through Her, Like Nearly Headless Nick.

"What Are You Doing Here, Malfoy?" She Asked, Willing Her Voice Not To Waver. But It Didn't Obey. She Was Pretending To Be Strong When She Was Weak As Her Mother's Morning Coffee.

"I Came Down To Think. This Is Usually The Only Place No One Ever Visits. Until I Found You Here." He Sounds Normal. Not Strong Or Weak, But Kind Of Afraid. Regretful.

"Oh, I Come Down Here A Lot, As Well. But Today, I Needed To Think About The Battle."

"You Miss Him Don't You?" He Asked Her.

"Yeah, A Lot. Fred Was My Brother. How Am I Not Supposed To?"

"I Don't Know. I Don't Have Any Siblings But I Know What It's Like To Lose Someone."

"Who?" She Asked. Her Crying Had Let Up A Lot But Thin Tears Still Rolled Down Her Face In Streaks.

"I've Lost Myself, Ginny. A Long Time Ago. And Now That Everyone Is Losing Someone As Well, It Makes Me Just Want Myself Back." He Had Never Been This True With Anyone. He Was Draco Malfoy. He Didn't Have Vulnerabilities Other's Could Use Against Him. But Now He Found Himself Telling His Deepest Secrets To Her. The Daughter Of The Family He Is Supposed To Hate.

"I Don't Know What It Means Exactly." He Told Her. "I Feel Like My Life And All My Choices Were Chosen For Me. I Didn't Have A Say In Anything. If You'd Care To Know, I Was Taught To Hate Potter. I Didn't Necessarily Have A Choice. I Was Dragged Down The Path My Father Made. And He Didn't Make Good Choices. But He Would Murder Me If I Said I Was Down Here With You Right Now. I Was Told Who To Hate And What To Hate Them For. Like, If We Use You As An Example. As I'm Here, And I'm Talking, You Aren't A Bad Person At All. But I Was Taught To Believe That Your Family Is Worse Than Us Because Money Is Tight. Just Because My Father Has More Money For Doing Bad Things, That Doesn't Make Him A Better Person. Throughout My Life, As I've Grown, I've Started To Make My Own Opinions About The People I Know And The Ones I Met.I Just Can't Tell Anyone In My Family What I Think. This Is A Shock, But I Don't Hate, Potter. I Have Respected Him. And I Was Jealous When I Was Young Because He Got Attention And I Just Wanted To Be Better When I Realize Now That I Sunk Low And Only Made It Worse. Does That Make Any Sense?" He Told Her His Whole Life Story In A Matter Of Minutes. Everything He Would Never Tell A Soul Was Now In The Hands Of Ginny Weasley.

"It Makes Sense, Draco. It Does, But Why? What Made Your Father Cruel?"

"Greed, Ginny. He Wanted Things And He Wanted People To Get Them For Him. He Didn't Believe He Was Good Enough But He Never Let It Show So Had Worked On The Dark Side To Prove Himself. And I Just Happened To Be His Son So I Had To Follow In His Footsteps."

"That's Awful." Draco Could Tell She Was Shocked. He Was Supposed To Be The Villain. But I Guess That's All Over Now.

"Ginny, If I Was On Your Side From The Start, I Fought With You And Not Against You…Could It Have Been Me Over Potter?" It Was Done. If Ginny Spilled This To Anyone, It Was The End Of Draco Malfoy.

Ginny Was Taken Aback Again. But It Took Her No Time To Reply.

"It's Always Been You."

That Was The First Time Draco Finally Met Ginny Weasley. Everything Changed After That And The Future Was Bright. Relationships Were Mended And Everything Felt Right. Ginny Wasn't Lying. Every Word Was True. This Was Also The Day Draco Met The One. After That Day, He Promised Himself He Would Marry The Girl Who Waited For Him And Showed Him The Light. And Three Years Later, He Stayed True To His Promise To Himself And Married The One He Loved.


End file.
